The Secrets Between Them
by LiquidVamp
Summary: [Bill x Charlie] COMPLETE! There are always secrets between brothers but the ones between the eldest two Weasley boys aren't for the faint of heart. WARNINGS: Incest, Slash, and some very minor violence.


**The Secrets Between Them**

_**A/N: **My muse is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please.** Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work.**_

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

Callused hands roamed the expanse of his tanned muscular back. Warm lips kissed down refined pecks lingering over a still red scar. "This is new."

"The new Chinese Fireball is a bit aggressive."

Bill laughed as he continued kissing random places on Charlie's chest and abdomen. "You like it whey they put up a fight don't you?" Bill licked, kissed, and nibbled his way back up the body beneath him, over his chest and collar bone before sinking his blunt teeth into the sweat slick skin of his lover's neck.

"Oh Bill…"

"My naughty Charlie. You love the pain, the absolute thrill that comes from it. But it's not just the pain is it my fierce dragon lord? If it was you would be sated by the daily attacks by your pets. You would be happy goading those beasts into drawing your blood. But you're not are you?" Bill moved back and placed a hand on his brother's knee guiding him to roll over onto his stomach. He did it without protest. Muscles rippled as he rolled. Bill grabbed the bottle of oil from the side table, pouring a large amount into the pal of his hand. The warm oil spilled out of his hand over the hollow of Charlie's lower back and arse.

"You're not satisfied at all are you Charlie?" Bill dropped his hands to his lover's fevered skin. Running his hands over his back slowly working the tension from his back before slipping lower. He ran a slick finger down the cleft of the dragon tamer's arse invoking a shiver of repressed need from the younger man.

"Gods please don't tease. Not now Bill. It's been too long. Please…"

Silently Bill laid down half on half off of his brother as he slipped a slick finger into his puckered hole just enough to torment him before pulling out. When he slipped his finger back in, he went deeper, not enough to sate any need but enough to drive a man mad with wanting. Each stroke he took deeper and deeper before he added a second finger and then a third.

"Please don't stop. I need more."

"You know this is wrong Charlie. We both do."

Charlie moaned as his brother's fingers twisted inside him bumping up against the point that always sent him falling over the precipice. "I need you inside me now."

Bill slipped his hand from his brother's body before lifting up and positioning his hard cock at his stretched entrance. "This is so wrong Charlie. But this is the only thing that fills that need, that crushing desire that is constantly burning inside you." Bill slowly pushed his cock deep into his brother's shuddering body.

"Yes. You know I need this."

Bill pulled his hips back. "You know I do. Nothing ever sates the need like you do."

So perfect," Charlie moaned as his brother began to move inside him.

The two worked in perfect harmony. Charlie pushed back into his lover with every thrust made into him. The fiction of Charlie's weeping cock rubbing against the silky sheets of his brother's bed heightened his own pleasure. All too soon he was shuddering his release into the sheets beneath him. Charlie screamed his brother's name as he lost control.

The feeling of Charlie's tension around him, the sound of his name spilling from the lips of his beloved, his own desire was just too much to handle. He spilled himself into his brother's shuddering body.

"Oh sweet fuck." Bill fell in a heap on top of his brother from sated exhaustion.

"Yes it was," Charlie mumbled into the pillow.

The two lay in silence for so long Charlie began to wonder if his lover hadn't fallen asleep on top of him. "Charlie."

"Hum?"

"Fleur left."

Charlie yawned. "I was wondering why you called me over so late."

Bill rolled off his brother and stared at the ceiling above him. "She said she had to leave before I could turn her in."

Charlie lifted himself up on one elbow to watch his brother. "Turn her in for what?"

"What do you think," he spat.

"Not one of them. Certainly she didn't join_ them_."

"She did. I saw it, the mark. Lord knows how long she's kept it hidden under charms."

"A Deatheater? No, Bill I can't believe that."

"It's true."

"Gods Bill I'm sorry."

"For what? For not knowing it before now? It wouldn't have mattered."

"Maybe it would."

"Right, just like it mattered when Ron discovered Percy was one."

"Bill."

"What Charlie? It's over and done. The mother of my children, my soon to be very ex-wife is a fucking Deatheater."

"Are you going to tell anyone?"

"What do you think? I can't just let her going around killing people now can I?"

"That still doesn't answer my question. Are you going to tell anyone…or do you plan on handling this between us?"

"Just like old times eh." Bill laughed. It was hollow and eerie. "I don't know what the fuck to do. Do we take the law into our own hands or let the Order clean up the new mess. It used to be worrying about the rest of the family. Would we punish the twin or Ron for whatever they were up to or would we tell Mum and Da. Those days were so much simpler."

"It's up to you Bill. If you want to find her yourself and take care of this in our own way you know I'm with you. If you want to find her and then turn her into the Order I'm behind you for that as well."

"If I go after her I'll be no better than them."

"You will always be better than them."

"No I won't. I'll be a murderer if I go after her. I'll do just what I want to do to Percy. I'll gut her without a second thought for bring that black hell into our lives more than it already was."

"It would be justice."

"Charlie."

"What? You've seen what they have done to others. To people we have loved Bill. You said it yourself you don't know how long she's be branded. She could have easily been at any one of half a dozen attacks in the past few weeks alone. It would be justice. The same goes for Percy. Azkaban is too good for him."

"I can't decide right now."

"So we decide when we find her."

Bill nodded in the darkness.

"Do you think you can sleep?"

"Yeah I just had quiet the workout."

Charlie laughed. "That you did. It was an eye opening experience."

"Eye opening experience my lily white arse." Bill caught a glimpse of the bite on his brother's neck. "That looks nasty. You should probably put some salve on it before you go to sleep. You don't want it to scar."

"Yes I do."

"You shouldn't want it to."

"Shouldn't and do are two entirely different cans of worms. I like the marks you leave. As long as we have been doing this I would think you would know that. It's not like I've ever healed one of yours."

Bill rolled to his side and wrapped an arm lazily over his brother's waist. "Begin the hunt in the morning."

"How about like after lunch? I don't see being able to wake up before noon."

Bill laughed. "Oh I bet I could wake you up."

"I'm sure you could but we still wouldn't be leaving until after lunch if you woke me up that way."

"Night Charlie."

"Night Bill."


End file.
